One Master Too Many
One Master Too Many is the twelfth episode of Power Rangers: Jungle Fury. It features the debut of Master Finn (RJ's father), the Shark Sabers and the Shark Animal Spirit. Synopsis RJ is hurt to hear that Casey wants a new master. RJ tells him the master coming is not right for him. While battling Crustaceo, the rangers run into Casey's new master, Master Finn. RJ reveals that Master Finn is his father. Master Finn trains an eager Casey who learns all about the shark technique. Through a battle, Dai Shi corners Master Finn. RJ uses his wolf spirit to protect his dad. Master Finn is proud of what his son has become. Plot The teens and RJ are inside the apartment. Theo and Lily are training with their weapons. RJ is reading "You Can Put That On A Pizza". RJ: Nice, nice. Casey: Nice, nice. It's more than nice. Theo and Lily are rocking the loft. Come to think of it RJ, when am I getting a new Master? RJ reminds him he already has a Master and to be happy with what he has. Casey asks him what he is doing, as he is balancing on a stack of books at the time. Casey then falls down and RJ tells him he is working on his balance. Dai Shi and Jellica are training at the temple. Camille is watching. Jellica tells Dai Shi he is doing well. Camille tells Jellica he is not doing well, Jellica is breaking his spirit. Dai Shi tells Camille to stay silent. Camille backs away. Jellica tells Dai Shi it takes physical stamina to master his technique, but a strong will. Jellica tells him he has both. Dai Shi replies that it is hard, but the day the Rangers are defeated it will be worth it. Jellica hopes by the time Dai Shi is ready, the Rangers won't even be a problem. Jellica brings in a warrior, Crustacco. Jellica plans to have Crustacco open a hole in the ocean floor and cause total devastation. RJ is working in the kitchen of Jungle Karma Pizza when Casey walks in. Casey has a question for RJ, which RJ answers, but it's not the answer Casey is looking for. Casey knows this is a sore subject, but Casey wants to know when he is getting a new Master. RJ is a bit hurt. RJ lets Casey know that he is his Master. The building begins to shake. Theo and Lily run into the kitchen. It's obvious the teens have to take off. The Rangers arrive at the beach. There is a funnel of water above the ocean. Camille and several Rinshi are there as well. The Rangers battle Camille and the Rinshi. The Rangers are having a difficult time. Suddenly another man is on the beach. This man battles Camille and the Rinshi with ease. The Rangers are impressed. Red Ranger knows this is his new Master. The man destroys the Rinshi and then gazes at the ocean. The man manages to get Crustacco out of the ocean and the funnel is now gone. Crustacco lands next to Camille and Camille is not too happy. Camille and Crustacco leave. The Rangers gathered around the man and ask him who he is. The man introduces himself as Master Finn of the Pai Zhug order. The teens take Master Finn to the apartment. RJ is there. Casey proudly introduces Master Finn as his new Master to RJ. RJ greets his dad, much to the amazement of the teens. Master Finn starts picking up around RJ's apartment, commenting on how RJ is a Master and he still needs him to pick up after himself. RJ explains he likes things his way and it shouldn't bother him. Master Finn tells him how everything he does reflects on him. RJ points out that they haven't talk in five or six years. Master Finn tells him that was more his doing. Master Finn just wanted to teach him the ways of his father, his father's father, and so forth. RJ wants the whole thing dropped. Casey walks in and wants to know if he has any time to train him. RJ tells him yes, but it's not RJ that Casey wants. Casey wants Master Finn to train him. Casey and Master Finn walk out. RJ is hurt. At the temple, Jellica is upset at Camille for her failure. Camille defends herself by telling them she would have succeed if it wasn't for Master Finn. Dai Shi is upset. With a new Master, the Rangers will be more powerful than ever. Jellica tells them Crustacco's has the ability to take over someone body. Dai Shi volunteers to protect Crustacco this time. But Jellica wants Camille to prove herself. Jellica sends Camille and Crustacco out once more. Elsewhere, Casey and Master Finn are training. Casey is having some difficulty mastering the shark technique, but he eventually gets it. Casey is thrilled when Master Finn gives him the Shark Sabers to train with. Back at the apartment, Theo and Lily think RJ is asleep. RJ tells them he is not asleep, he is simply trying to visualize a positive future he can live in. RJ feels that he is losing Casey. Theo and Lily tell him that he means a lot to Casey, to all of them. He is not losing Casey to his dad. Just then Casey walks in with so much enthusiasm about Master Finn. RJ tries to be happy for Casey, but it becomes too much and he walks out. Casey realizes it's because of him. Casey goes searching for RJ and finds Camille and Crustacco instead. Casey morphs. Red Ranger and Crustacco battle. Red Ranger uses the spirit of the shark and his new Shark Sabers to battle Crustacco. Red Ranger is joined by Blue Ranger and Yellow Ranger. They use the Claw Cannon. Crustacco grows to giant size. The Rangers formed their Jungle Pride Megazord. Camille and Flit watch from the sidelines. Flit comments as the Rangers battle Crustacco. Master Finn arrives and encourages them to use the spirit of the shark. Master Finn is pleased until Crustacco takes over the shark. The shark attacks the Megazord. Camille is thrilled. The Megazord is knocked to the ground. The Rangers use the spirit of the elephant. Crustacco is defeated. Camille is not happy. Master Finn can't believe he failed. Theo and Lily find Master Finn. Casey went to find RJ. Master Finn feels he has let them down. Lily tells him it wasn't his fault, but Master Finn does not accept this. Inside the apartment, RJ is tossing cards towards his hat. Casey comes down the stairs and tells him he doesn't look like he is doing well. RJ tells him it's on the point of view, he's doing great if he is trying to miss his hat. RJ starts picking things up. Casey wants to patch things up with RJ. Casey asks RJ if he had seen the fight. RJ did and points out his father makes mistakes, he is not perfect. Casey comments who is and then realizes that RJ is just not talking about the last fight. RJ explains his relationship to his dad, how he wanted a different path then his father. Casey catches up to his friends and Master Finn. They are skipping stones. Casey does a perfect skip and explains how RJ had taught him by having him iron his shirts. RJ may be off center, but he is good at what he does. Master Finn agrees. Camille and several Rinshi arrive. The teens quickly morphed. The Rangers battle the Rinshi. Crustacco arrives. Red Ranger battles Crustacco. Master Finn is watching when Dai Shi arrives moments later. Dai Shi battles Master Finn. Master Finn is not doing well against Dai Shi. Red Ranger defeats Crustacco. In the apartment, RJ becomes alarm when he sees his father battling Dai Shi. Meanwhile, Crustacco has grown to giant size. The Rangers formed their Megazord with Shark Power. Dai Shi is about to deal a fatal blow to Master Finn when RJ stops him and tells him when he messes with his dad, he messes with him. Master Finn warns RJ that Dai Shi is strong. RJ remarks he is strong too. The Rangers are kept busy battling Crustacco under the water. The Rangers destroy Crustacco. RJ and Dai Shi battle. RJ unleashes his spirit of the wolf. Dai Shi considers this a draw. Dai Shi vows this isn't the end, tomorrow is another day. RJ replies and tomorrow, today will be yesterday. Dai Shi walks away. RJ tells his dad he likes to leave his enemies with a confusing thought. Master Finn tells RJ he makes an old shark very proud. The teens walk into the kitchen to find RJ giving his dad a cooking lesson. Casey is happy to see them working on a project together. Master Finn thanks them for helping him to see what a fine man and Master RJ is. In the temple, Jellica taunts Dai Shi about the wolf being stronger than the lion. Camille is there as well. Jellica then blames Camille for the failure. Camille defends herself by telling Jellica it was her warrior's fault. Dai Shi has had enough and tells them so. It is apparent to Dai Shi that he needs more training and he walks away. Camille stares after him. Cast Main Cast: *Jason Smith - Casey Rhodes *Anna Hutchison - Lily Chilman *Aljin Abella - Theo Martin *David de Lautour - Robert James *Sarah Thomson - Fran *Bede Skinner - Jarrod *Holly Shanahan - Camille Recurring Cast: *Geoff Dolan - Dai Shi *Kelson Henderson - Flit *Paul Gittins - Master Finn *Cameron Rhodes - Carnisoar *Elisabeth Easther - Jellica *Chris Stewart - Crustaceo Notes *This is the first time RJ uses his animal spirit. *Crustaceo was Destroyed See Also (fight footage & story) (fight footage & story) Category: Episode Category:Jungle Fury episodes Category:Jungle Fury